The Other Side
by CanYouLoveTheImaginary
Summary: [HIATUS] Ginny has finally broken out of her shell and has now found new friends, but what happenes when she was kiddnapped, mistaken for one of her friends? Will one of them be able to intervene before the unthinkable happens? GWBZ
1. Unfold

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else...because if I did I would be finishing the seventh book right now. **

**Authors note: **This is my first attempt at a fanfic...so be patient with me:)..And yes I know that Ginny's name is Ginevra...but I like Virginia better :P

_Chapter 1_

"GINNY" yelled Molly Weasley from the kitchen in the Burrow.

"WHAT" Ginny yelled back while trying to find all her things and put them in her trunk for Hogwarts. She paused to wait for a response, but since she got none she continued packing. She grabbed her dagger, wand and her 3 foot essay for potions and stuffed them into her carry on bag, she then ran downstairs to have breakfast then leave for her fifth year at Hogwarts.

As the six of them, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, arrived at the platform, Ginny kissed her parents goodbye and left as quickly as she could to get and compartment alone for once. As soon as she found one, she sat down and finally realized how tired she was from having gotten up so early, she then decided on having a nap.

She woke upon hearing the doors opening. "Ginny! We finally found you!" Ron said. "Don't worry Gin, we found a compartment, so you don't have to stay alone!"

"Ron?" she answered sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"GET OUT OF MY COMPARTMENT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"Ginny come on, your brother was just trying to be nice. Why don't you just come to our compartment and sit with us like you always do?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I don't want to come to your compartment because I have my own compartment. ALONE, and away from you three. Now leave before I do something that _you_ might regret." She answered sharp and clearly.

Before Ron could even register what she said she pushed all of them out and went back to sleep and slept the whole way to the castle.

"Ugh, stupid brother, and Potter, thinks they know me just because they are too stupid to see through my act. Well luckily this year there is going to be no act, no fake smiles or laughs. I guess they are finally going to have to see me for who I am, or I will force them. "She thought while trying to find a carriage to sit in. Once she found one she sat in and closed the door. Not two seconds later did it open and she found herself starring face to face with Ferret-Wonder boy himself.

"Look Zabini, it's the little Weaslette!" Malfoy said with a smirk. "Well now that we are here, you can leave."

"And why would I do that Ferret? I'm already sitting here and your standing out there, so I believe you can leave and take your little followers with you." she responded effortlessly.

"Well Weasley has grown a backbone, I'm impressed. Well seeing as how you are reluctant to leave, we will sit here." he replied. Malfoy and his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson got in and made themselves comfortable.

"Go right ahead." Ginny said with a sigh, while slipping her want into the sleeve of her robe.

The ride to the castle was surprisingly uneventful. No one spoke a word. Ginny was quite comfortable in the silence and as far as she could tell, so were they. Once the carriage stopped moving the three got out and left. She waited a little while then followed the crowds to the great hall for the welcoming feast.

Everyone had finally found their seats and Dumbledore began his speech. "Welcome back students, another start to another year. As always we have the first years to sort. Without further a do, let us begin!"

"ZABINI, CLYE!" At the mention of the name Zabini many people turned to look at Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin sixth year. Ginny didn't look up because frankly she did not care.

"SLYTHERIN!" No surprise there. The Slytherin table burst out in applause.

"ANDERSOL, DIANNE!"

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"HYMITH, ANNA!"

"RAVENCLAW" The ceremony went on like that for a while. Total count of 2 Gryffindor, 4 Ravenclaw, 7 Huffelpuff and 7 Slytherin. Then came the rest of Dumbledore's speech. "All students, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden (at this comment he made a small chuckle), Third years and older who have permission may be able to visit Hogsmede. Thirdly I would like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Ms. Lyn! (The crowd burst into polite applause)"

From Ginny's point of view Ms. Lyn was a highly intelligent and confident woman. She wore a sleek elegant robe of dark blue, she had no jewelry except a long silver chain around her neck, and she had her hair up in a loose bun and had a pale complexion. She had quite a lovely smile but Ginny could tell that you would not want to piss her off. Then Dumbledore continued after the hall was silent. "It has been brought to my attention by many people that they feel we are not having enough times to socialize with the whole school at once, by me saying this it means we need more dances! (The hall burst into loud applause).There will be two this year. One at Christmas and one later in spring. I wont go into too many details because I can tell you are all famished. So I believe you can all tuck in."

As usual mountains of food magically appeared and the hall was filled with all kinds of noise. Ginny really did not feel like listening to the chatter and she wasn't at all hungry so she got up, trying hard not to draw attention to herself and she walked passed the table and slipped out of the doors unnoticed. She decided she didn't want to go to her room, which she got when she became a prefect this year, so she thought that since the whole castle was in the great hall, she could wander the castle without being caught or interrupted. She went down the hall to her left and went behind the painting of an old cottage in a country side. Her two brothers, Fred and George, had shown her it when she was in her second year and she knew that they had not told Ron because she was always their favorite. The passage was a short cut to the bottom of the Astronomy tower, which would normally take over 30 minutes to get there from where she was, but if you used the passage it only took 5. Her brothers told her that in this tunnel everything goes faster so she used it as often as she could. The Astronomy tower had always been her favorite place, she could always think and it would always make her happy to look out over the castle grounds to the lake and the edge of the forest. She always wished she could just be free like the creatures in the forest or the lake and not trapped like she was. She stayed there for over an hour then decided that she should go to her room and rest up for her first day back. She walked down the steps and walked to her room and whispered "_password_" (That is the password every room has until it is changed. She decided she might as well change it so no one breaks in, she took out her want and tapped the painting 2 times and said "_barnego"_ then said her new password "_fire and rain"_. She got changed and went to sleep in her king sized bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold.

Ginny woke up at seven thirty, meaning she had 15 minutes to get her arse out of bed, get cleaned, change her clothes and make it down to the great hall before breakfast is over so she can get her timetable. She quickly grabbed a pair of clothes at the top of her trunk which had been brought up, and went to her own private bathroom so she could have a quick shower and magically dry her hair and put it up in a ponytail, then she dashed out of her room and all the way to the great hall.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after you are done eating. The password is "_Strawberries and cream_" Without saying anything else, Professor McGonagall walked away to hand out the rest of the timetables. Ginny sat down and ate a quickly as possible, until a letter dropped right into the cereal she was eating. She already had a feeling what this was about. She opened the envelope to see her mothers writing.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your brother mailed me yesterday to say that you were acting strange...let me guess you probably insulted him...don't worry dear I know your brother and I know that sometimes he just doesn't understand things so it has to be stated clearly and even sometimes a little strongly but please try to be nice... I hope your first day has been well and that you are learning lots and I hope that you will try to be nice to Ron, for mine and your fathers sake... we love you and are wondering if you could go visit Fred and George for us, they've been telling me to send you guys over there for weeks. Have a great year and make sure you write us back soon._

_We love you lots,_

_You mother._

After she read it she looked over at Ron and saw that he was watching her with a smug little smile on his smug little face, so she walked over casually and said, "Hey Ron, I got a letter from mom! Oh don't worry, it wasn't anything important, just that she hopes I keep my marks up. That's all. And if you know what's good for you will know not to be a whiny little snot and go cry to mommy because you widdle sister doesn't like you and your dumb friends following her and trying to protect her from all the things that would make them look good in doing so! You got that brother dearest?"

"Ginny!" He hissed. "You're making me look bad in front of the whole school. SHUTUP!"

"Oh, don't worry Ronald, you are the one that started this little scene and you are the one making a fool of yourself in front of the whole school." she said with a sneer that would have made any Slytherin proud she walked away. Harry and Hermione looked from Ron to his sister with their mouths hanging open and thinking the same thing. "Who is this girl, and what has she done to Ginny?"

She walked up the gargoyle that was standing right in front of Dumbledore's office, the only reason she knew where it was, was because of the time she went there in her first year. A memory she did not want to relive. She said the password and the gargoyle sprung aside to let her in, she walked up to his door and knocked twice. "Come in." She heard the kindly voice of her headmaster.

"I was told you wanted to see me Sir?" She asked him.

"Of course, yes. Ms. Weasley, it has come to my attention that you are not learning enough." he said then stopped as if waiting for a reaction. And it came.

"WHAT! How am I not learning?" She cried until Dumbledore hushed her.

"Calm down, calm down. It is precisely that Ms., it has come to mine and the other teachers' attention that you are not learning because you already know the things being taught. We have decided that you would be bored by the grade 5 curriculum and therefore need to be moved up a grade. With your consent of course." He said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean I would be in grade 6 instead?"

"Yes"

"That would mean I would be in the same class as my brother and his friends?"

"That is correct."

"Do my parents know?"

"Yes they do and they told me how proud they were of you but they wanted to keep it a surprise for you. Do you need time to think about it first?"

"You know what? I think I would like to do this."

"So is that a yes?" She nodded. "That's great news, now here is you timetable, it looks like you have potions first. You better hurry Professor Snape does not like students who are late. "He said as she was walking out.

"Thank you Professor!"

"Oh, there is no need to thank me! You did all the work all I did was show everyone how smart you really are. Now hurry you don't want to get points taken off on the first day back!"

As she was running to her potions class in the dungeon, she saw that her whole class was waiting outside the doors. "Snape must be late." She mumbled with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Weasley, this is the wrong class. You have DADA with the Slytherins." said Pansy, the first girl to notice her standing there waiting. Just as Ginny was about to answer, Hermione noticed.

"Gin? Did you want anything? Shouldn't you be in DADA? Better hurry, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble on your first day!"

"Why would I want anything from you Granger? I know the rules of the school and for your information I'm in the right class. With the seventh years." At this she paused to let her words take effect. "Apparently I'm not challenged enough to take my year so they moved me up where my brains can actually be put to some use. Funny, you would have thought that since you were so smart that they would have moved you up a year too!"

"Why would you get moved up a grade and not me? You _never _study! I ALWAYS STUDY! How is it that they didn't move me up a grade?"

"Well _Hermione, _I don't have to study to be smart, secondly I do study, but not when you are around because you are so damn annoying! "Hey Ginny I know this, I know that...!". And thirdly they didn't move you up a grade because you aren't capable of doing so, now if you will shut up and stop looking at me, I can go back to having a good day." Once again she had left the three of them standing there speechless.

Every one started murmuring and talking as if she couldn't hear them until Professor Snape arrived and all the talk died down. "Go in." He stated simply.

Potions had always been Ginny's favorite class, surprising because she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley none the less. She liked the quiet and the exactness of it all, she was always on top of her class which was even more surprising, because Snape never gave Gryffindor good marks, let alone have on at the top of each class. But Ginny learned that Snape wasn't bad at all, he just wasn't a very emotional man, and he was one of those types who thought emotion was a "_weakness_", and he hid his emotions very well. Ginny always respected him because of that, because she too knows what that felt like. Snape could sense this and seemed to have a soft spot for her, not that anyone else could ever notice. But she knew it to be true.

Ginny used to be a sweet little innocent child who would play with her brothers and laugh, she used to have a crush on the boy-who-lived but that was until she met him and learned that he didn't do anything, his mother was the one who saved the wizarding world, but no one seemed to think about that. In Ginny's first year she found a diary. It could talk back to her, sure she knew it could be dangerous, but she never really thought about it that much when she realized that it understood her like no one else could. Tom had taught her many things, the truth of life, the truth of power and the truth of deceit. He showed her that Potter was nothing but an incredibly lucky child. When she met him in person she thought he was rather stupid and dim witted, not unlike her brother. Now Granger, she is an annoying know-it-all who really wasn't that smart. She just had no life so she spent it trying to prove to every one that she really was a witch and not just a _"mudblood", _as Ferret-Boy puts it and has fooled herself into thinking that she was the smartest and the most loved by all the teachers. The thing she didn't know were the things people say behind her back. One rumor that someone started was that Hermione was actually shagging her teachers, lucky for her Professor McGonagall had heard that before it got spread too far and the girl in question was given a months worth of detention. Snape could sense this and seemed to have a soft spot for her, not that anyone else could ever notice. But she knew it to be true.

Ginny always like sitting near her Professor's desk because she was always trying to learn more about him, plus sometimes he kept interesting things on it which provided her with amusement.

"Today we will be making the _Fernolyn_ potion. Can anyone tell me what that does?" Snape said to the class. Apparently this class what not actually advanced. Only Ginny and Hermione had there hands up, but he picked Hermione first because he knew that there are no books in the library that speak of this potion and would be very interested to see if she knew it without the aide of a book.. "Ms. Granger."

"The potion causes a person's organs in their body to expand at and rapid rate. If the cure is not taken before 3 minutes and 8 seconds the body will no longer be able to contain the growth and the person will eventually explode." She said with a smug little smile towards Ginny.

"Wrong, that is the _Farloym_ potion, get your facts straight before answering my question. 5 points from Gryffindor. Ms. Weasley, let's see if you really do belong in advanced potions."

"The _Fernolyn _potion is an extremely power full healing potion used only for extreme cases, it stops any internal bleeding and fixes breaks in bones immediately and also relieves the victim of any pain whatsoever. Unfortunately the ingredients are not only extremely expensive but are also rare."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley. Now I will hand you the ingredients that you cant get from the storage cupboard then you can get started, instructions are on the board. If you brew the potion improperly it may cause toxic results, so I'm making sure every one knows that you will be testing your own potion personally once they are done. Every one looked around in fear then decided it would be safer to get the rest of the ingredients before Snape got even more pissed than he usually is.

After she got her things and went to sit back down, she looked over at the Slytherin side and noticed three of them were looking at her, Draco and his friends. They looked away so she thought Malfoy was making fun of her or something so she brushed it off. During the class she caught them starring 4 other times and it was really starting to bug her. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her books and practically ran to her next class before anyone could talk to her, mostly the dream team, as some of the other students called them. It sickened her.


	2. A friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...yet:)**

_Author's note: This is for Rachel. It is not Grade six, it is Year six:P_

_Chapter 2_

As Ginny sat through her DADA class realizing that Professor Lyn had to be one of the most boring teachers she had( other that Professor Binns), sure she taught them all they needed to know, but she lacked any enthusiasm for the job. It was as if she wanted to be here less than her students did. When Ginny thought about it, she figured that Lyn didn't really want to be here, she was probably here because Dumbledore asked her to be. Plus it is a common fact that the DADA job was jinxed and that no teacher had ever survived a whole year. First there was Quirrel, who got possessed by Voldemort and left for dead, then Lockhart who cursed himself all the way to St. Mungos, then Lupin who was a werewolf and left before the hate mail came, last and defiantly least came that cow Umbridge who got scared by the centaurs apparently. But this teacher did not look like she would make it through the whole year.

Today they were learning how to block the _inestrios _spell, which blinds you for a whole half an hour. "Okay class, today I will be paring you up with someone from the other house (unfortunately it was Slytherin), don't groan at me, I have orders from the headmaster trying to promote house unity. Okay I'll say your names and you will go stand with you partner. Lavender Brown and Millicent Bullstrode. Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger...etc. Now stand with your partner and chose who will be the attacker and who will be the blocker." she explained

"Well _Virginia_, what would you like to be?" asked Draco in a neutral tone.

"I think I would like to be casting the spell_ Draco._" Ginny replied coolly.

"Okay then, now that we are settled down I will teach you all how to do the two spells." Professor Lyn explained. "To use the spell, simply say the incantation "_nestros_". To block the spell you will need to take your wand and make a half circle in front of your face and say _"intrio". _The blocking spell will create a shield around you that will absorb the light from the attacker. Now everyone try it out for yourselves." The class was suddenly filled with bright lights and many people had to duck as not to be blinded. Draco and Ginny were taking turns, oddly enough as it seems. Ginny would attack, and Draco would block it perfectly. Then Draco would attack and Ginny would block. By the end of the class many students were sent to the hospital wing to get there eyes fixed. Her brother included. After Professor Lyn assigned a 2 foot essay, she dismissed the rest of the class.

"Good class Weasley." Draco said while picking up his books.

"Sure, same goes to you Malfoy." Ginny said then walked out the door to the great hall. She was famished from not eating enough this morning.

When she got there, she chose a seat at the end of the table, far from everyone else. She stuffed her face in a very Weasley-ish manner. Then got up and went to the library. When she got there she was so surprised to see that it was almost completely full. It was only the first day, how could it be so pact, she wondered as she looked around for an empty table. She found one at the back and took out her quill, parchment and her textbook and started to write.

A while later she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked away from her work and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there. "Sorry to bug you, but there are no more tables and I was wondering if I could sit here?"

Ginny who was shocked that she would want to sit with her so she just said yes and went back to work. Ginny started thinking about her first day back and she realized that the three Slytherins were acting very strange. Not once had they actually been rude or make fun of her or her family, in fact Malfoy actually complemented her, sort of, in DADA.

"Weasley, could I borrow your text for a second?" Pansy asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. My name is Ginny by the way." she replied.

"Oh, okay. Well then, I'm Pansy." She said while holding out her hand for Ginny to shake it. Ginny took it right when the bell rung. "See ya Ginny." she said as she left to her next class.

Ginny suddenly realized that maybe she was too quick to judge them, maybe there was some good in them, maybe they weren't bad, and that the reason she thought they were was because of her daft brother and his friends. She walked to her Care of magical creatures class and waited with the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors. Today Hagrid said they would be learning about Bundimuns. A Bundimun is a creature that resembles a patch of green fungus with eyes, it like to hide beneath floor boards. The Bundimun oozes a secretion which rots away the very foundation of the dwelling in which it is found. After this class, Ginny had a spare. So she shrunk all her books and put them in her pocket, then she went for a walk. She sat leaning against a tree facing the lake, it felt so calm and peaceful that she soon fell asleep.

Soon her face started hurting and she opened her eyes to see that an owl was pecking her face. She gave a startled scream and it fluttered away for a second then dropped a note on her lap. As soon as it dropped the note it took off towards the owlery. She slowly opened the letter. She didn't recognize the writing and there was no name. So she read on.

_You do not know who this is but I am in dear need of your help, I can not say why because if this letter fell into the wrong hands I would probably be dead. You cant tell anyone of this and most certainly once you read this I will ask you to burn it. Meet me in the unused classroom near the dungeons, at 11 o'clock in three days from now_

Ginny reread the letter hoping to find some kind of clue as to who would send her this. She figured she might as well figure out who sent this letter and so she burned it, like the person said. She got up and walked around to get the blood flowing back into her legs and figured that she was almost too tired to walk to the Divination tower. So she decided that her sleep was much more important than trying to guess the weather for tomorrow. She knew that her brother was in that class with Potter and would freak when they realized that she wasn't there. She gave a small laugh and imagined his face when he found out she skipped. In fact, Ron, Harry and Hermione seemed to be ignoring her since breakfast. They hadn't talked to her once and they never seemed to acknowledge her during classes. Plus for Ginny.

She walked up to the common room and said the password, _"lions forever"._ She always thought that the passwords got stupider each year. She shook her head and walked in.

She noticed someone was sitting in the chair in front of the fire. She went to see it and was a little surprised to see Neville sitting there, apparently he didn't notice her come in and jumped a little when he saw her.

"Hey Nev!" she said.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing up here? Don't you have class?" he asked.

"Heh, yeah I do, I'm really tired and it's only divination. How 'bout you?"

"Don't worry, if I had divination, I would be skipping. Oh, I have a spare now. So I'm trying to finish up my homework for charms." he answered.

"Well nice talking to ya Nev, I think I'm going to go to my room and try to get some sleep before my brothers wrath comes." she said with a little smirk.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. See ya later." he said with smile. She walked behind the portrait that leads to the prefect hallway. She had to take this detour because the halls had people in them and she didn't want to risk getting caught. She walked up to her door, whispered her password "_fire and rain"_ then got in her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up and looked at her watch.(A.N. I know these wouldn't work in Hogwarts...but for the purpose of my story, they do), and saw that it was just about dinner time, so she got up and went straight to the Great hall. She walked in through the doors and saw that almost all the tables were full, she assumed it was because of the first day back. She just happened to glance at the Slytherin table and noticed that Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson weren't there. She started to wonder why they weren't there until she shook her head and told herself to stop thinking about them. She found a seat, then saw a red faced Ron coming towards her, it looked like Harry and Hermione were trying to hold him back, but were failing miserably.

"GINNY! HOW COULD YOU SKIP CLASS? HOW COULD YOU DO IT ON YOUR FIRST DAY NONE THE LESS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WILL BE IN WHEN I TELL MOM? THEY COULD GIVE YOU A DETENTION AND YOU WOULD LOSE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN HOUSE?" He rambled on while the whole school seemed to turn towards them.

"RONALD WEASLEY! SHUTUP! I SKIPPED CLASS BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL WELL! DON'T GIVE ME THE LOOK-AT-ME-I'M-RONAL-WEASLY-AND-I'M-SUCH-A-SAINT-WHO-WOULD-NEVER-SKIP-CLASS-EVEN-IF-MY-LIFE-DEPENDED-ON-IT ACT, BECAUSE I CAN SEE THROUGH THAT! IF YOU TELL _MOMMY_, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF! WHO CARES IF I LOSE YOU A COUPLE HOUSE POINTS, YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE WHEN GRANGER LOST US POINTS IN POTIONS CLASS, DID YOU? SO WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK A GRINDYLOW AND STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Ginny yelled, she left the hall even before she could grab a bit to eat. She decided she would go down to the kitchen so she could eat without being starred at.

She walked up to the painting of the fruit bowl and tickled the pair, when the doorknob showed, she opened it and walked right in.

She was surprised when she didn't get greeted by a dozen house elves, she looked around and saw them all around a group of people that were already there. She was about to turn and leave, wanting to be left alone, until Dobby spotted her.

"AH, MS. WEEZEY! I am so glad to be seeing you! What can Dobby be getting you?" he yelled with glee. Unfortunately this caught the attention of the people in the middle of the crowd. She looked at them and realized it was the last people she wanted to see. So instead of being rational she ran like her life depended on it. She ran all the way to the passage that leads to the Astronomy tower and didn't stop running until she got there. She got there and lay down on the hard stone floor not caring. Being the real Ginny was turning out to be harder than it seemed. She barely changed, the only thing she changed was the fact that now everyone knows how much she hates her brother. She had barely scratched her surface. She stayed there thinking about her hatred for them for a bit longer until she heard a noise behind her. She knew Potter had a cloak, and she wouldn't put it past him to follow her. She waited until she was certain someone was there, then she walked to where the noise came from and grabbed, what she felt to be a cloak, out of thin air. Both people gave a startled yelp. Ginny gave a yelp because the person under the cloak was Pansy Parkinson and Pansy did because she didn't expect her to be found. "Why are you here? Have you been following me?" asked Ginny after a while.

"I'm sorry, it's just after you came into the kitchen you looked really bummed out, so I wanted to follow you to see what was wrong, until you disappeared from sight, so I went up here because I like it up here. I'm really sorry!" She said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Um...Don't worry about it. You were actually following me because I looked sad?"

"Yeah, I felt bad, thinking that maybe you were sad that we were there..." she trailed off.

"Wow, no one has ever really cared enough to chase me through the castle. Let alone even notice if I was sad. Well I suppose I should be thanking you." Ginny said.

"Oh. Okay. So why weren't you happy in the first place. Last year you were always so happy?"

"Well I guess it is because my brother pisses the hell out of me. He thinks he is so special be cause he is friends with the Boy-who-wouldn't-die and because of that he gets treated so specially and above other people, I mean if you really think about it, the only reason he and Potter are still alive is because of bloody, blind luck! Then there is Potter who thinks I am in love with him and worship the very ground he walks on. I mean sure I liked him in my first year, but that's only because I didn't know him. Then Granger, the most annoying person you could ever meet, she is not even that smart, she just memorizes stupid books and no only does she show off in class, my God you should hear her in private. Fine maybe she is smart from reading books. But she will never have the skills when she faces real life, there are things you just can't learn from a book. Such as getting my stupid brother to notice she is part of the female race. She spends her whole time flaunting her book smarts when all a guy want to see is some cleavage to turn him on! I mean holy crap these three are the stupidest people I have ever seen! No wonder why Malfoy makes fun of them all the time! Because they deserve it!" she rated until she looked over at Pansy, who was sitting there in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God, wow. You are no longer the little Weasley I thought you were. Oh don't worry we could all tell you hated their living guts, but man, to hear you say it like that. Wow, that was just amazing." She said through her giggles.

"Really? Wait, who is "we"?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Me, Blaise and Draco...Why?" She asked.

"Well that's is really sad if you think about it. My brother, his friends, my family and even the teachers didn't notice, and yet you three did. Well all I can say is, it's going to be a lot more fun showing everyone the truth that I expected." The last sentence, Ginny said in her head.


	3. The Plan

_Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a long long time...but well I have been working on my other story called "Opposites attract"...so please check that one out of your interested! Plus it is a lot better than this one:P_

---------

_Chapter 3_

They sat there for another hour talking. As it would seem Ginny and Pansy were really alike. They talked about all the things thy hated and all the things they liked. Apparently they were both fond of cheese cake. After a bit they started talking about Ginny's problem.

"Knowing the Weasley temper, I think it would be hilarious if you dresses in really tight clothes and started to flirt with all the guys at your table, then I could get Blaise to come over and say something about, oh I don't know, but like, "hey Weasley, your butt looks rather ravishing in that outfit!", or something like that and you should wink at him!" Pansy ranted.

"That would be hilarious! Do you think you should tell Zabini and Malfoy? I mean you know our family history, they hate me!"

"That's what you think! There are a lot of things you don't know about Draco and Blaise. I mean it's not like you should and it's not like you have had any reason to believe other wise, but I'm their best friend. Do you know why me, Blaise and Draco are so close? It's because we are the only three in Slytherin who are disgusted by the "Dark Lord". We are also the three oldest bloodlines in Slytherin." Pansy said.

"Oh, wow. There really are a lot of things I don't know then. I guess I'm going to have to stop judging people...But yeah that's a great plan! I can't wait to see my brother's face! And Potter's!" Ginny said.

"Oh, we have to do lots of other things to, I could get Draco and Blaise to help." They continued thinking of things they could do for another 15 minutes, then they bid each other good night and went off to their rooms. When Ginny got to hers, she looked through her wardrobe for anything tight and exposing, but all she found was a top that was hers when she was in 4th year. It was a little black top that went above her bellybutton but needed to be let out in the chest area. She put it on and found a pair of jeans that were very alluring. She changed back into her pajamas and went to bed.

She woke up to a heavy weight on her chest and when she opened her eyes she saw a large brown owl on her chest, it didn't have any letter in its beak or claws, so she shooed it away. It then flew out her open window. She was already awake by now, so she went and had a shower in her private bathroom. She finished and put on her little black top and jeans, then threw on her uniform that was open in the front.

As she was walking down the corridors, she got a lot of looks form the male population. One of them even wolf whistled at her. She rolled her eyes, but kept walking. Once she reached the great hall she started ignoring all the stares, trying to hide her smirk form them. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

She started eating her food, when she saw Blaise walking casually over to her. He looked over to her brother, smiled and winked at her.

"Hey Weaslette, love the outfit! It accentuates all the right places! Aren't I right Potter, couldn't help noticing you staring." He said with a smirk, then looking Ginny up and down. "But I do have to say for myself, she does look rather shaggable."

Ginny almost laughed out loud when she saw that Potter and Granger were holding her "brother" back. But she just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at his comment, making it clear to Ron that she was flirting with his enemy.

"I have to admit, I could say the same for you, now couldn't I?" She could see his eyes sparkle with humor as she played along with him.

"Well then, I'm going to take you up on that one, one day. You remember that little Weasley." He said walking away, but not before he blew a fake kiss to Ron and his friends.

Ginny just completely blocked out the voice of her brother, she couldn't even here what he was saying. She just kept smirking, and once she was done eating, she packed up her bag left for her class. She almost forgot that she would be spending it with the sixth years again, but soon remembered as she saw them going in the same direction she was.

_Author's note: This chapter is so short that I almost feel guilty posting it. I have had it one my computer for a few months, and I just opened it today, so here it is. But if I get more reviews, I will post even more chapters that will be a lot longer! Sorry for the wait, and the shortness, but it had to be done, since I'm working on two other stories as well as this one._


	4. the plan executed

_Author's note: I'm so happy with all the reviews I got! Thank you so much to all of you! Well here is another chapter, hope you all like it! Hey, for those of you who love badass Ginny, check out my new story called "Cold blooded"._

_**Chapter 4**_

She walked into the greenhouse number 6, and found a spot to stand near the front of the class. After a few minutes of silence, the rest of her class arrived, and found their proper spots. She couldn't help but smirk as she noted the many disturbed looks she was receiving from the other students, mainly her brother. Ginny sat through the entire class without saying a word, when it was over, she rushed to her next class, wanting it to be over with.

Ginny may have done amazingly well and have been bumped up a grade, but that doesn't mean she doesn't hate it as much as the next student. Of course her next class had to be one of the ones she found exceptionally terrible. Arithmacy. Fortunately for her, her brother and Potter weren't in that class, only Granger. As she walked up to the class, she heard the footsteps of somebody running up to catch her. She could only assume who it would be.

"Hey Gin." Said Hermione cautiously. "How have you been?"

"Peachy." She replied, not caring to turn towards her.

"Oh...Well that's good I suppose...I was just uh wondering, you know, about uh, the, well you know..."

"If you want to say something, say it." She said, pointedly looking straight into her eyes.

"Well, about this morning, you know..." Ginny glarred at her, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about, but not enjoying this dance around the point of their conversation. Obviously Hermione got the point, because her stammer left, and she continued. "What exactly was that about Gin?"

"Stop calling me Gin. My name is Virginia(A.N. I like that better than Ginevra!). That is what I want you to call me. And if you are refering to Blaise, well it's not my fault he's damn fine." She said, inwardly smirking, but still trying to look as if their conversation was as normal as if they were talking about the weather. Hermione's jaw dropped and she actually froze in her place, Ginny on the other hand kept walking. Not bothering to look back. Today was going far better than she thought it would have. All she had to do was keep it going that way, maybe she could talk to Pansy and get her to help with something else. All Ginny wanted was for her brother to go the hell away from her, because once she could get them to leave her alone, she would be free from their clutches. Maybe people would figure out that there is an actual girl named Virginia somewhere, and maybe they would forget all about "Ron Weasley's little sister. She pulled out her books as she sat down, and began copying the runes off the blackboard to be translated. The class went by like the other, a few people made little comments to her, but she smiled and nodded her head at their feeble attempts to insult her. The teacher finally let them out of his stuffy classroom, and they all went gratefully. Hermione pushed past Virginia as if she wasn't there, and made sure to hold her nose up in the air. She gave a small chuckle as she realized her plan was working almost too perfectly. She went down to the great hall for lunch.(A.N. I don't know how many classes they have a day, but I figure it's like highschool, two in the morning, two in the afternoon...). She looked walked in, and er attention was caught by the wild flailing arms of Pansy. She came running over, and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders.

"Come on virginia, I want to have lunch with you, but well, neither of our houses would be very hospitable." She said with a grin.

"Okay, I guess you are planning to eat in the kitchens then?" She said.

"Well duh, come on!" She said, linking her left arm into Ginny's right. Ginny and Pansy laughed as they heard the collective gasps coming from her brother's direction. they walked straight out of the Great Hall, and walked down to the painting with the bowl of fruit. Pansy tickled the pear, and Ginny pulled open the secret door. They linked arms once again, and walked into the newly formed throng of elves that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They both ordered up whatever was their heart's content. They finished eating, and started to talk again.

"Oh my God, this morning was so funny, like you do not know how hard I was laughing! I almost pissed myslef!" Pansy said, while colapsing in a fit of laughter.

"I know! It was amazing! My brother completely flipped! Then do you want ot know what I said to Granger?" Virginia said happily.

"Oooh this will be good, come on girley, give up the goods!"

"Well she asked me what this morning was about, and I told her it isnt my fault that Zabini is damn fine! She froze on the spot! I was tying so hard to keep a straight face!" She explained. "I'm actually surprised he did that..."

"Oh Blaise? Underneath his cool exterior, he's just a pile of mush. You see it's Draco who's the hard one to get to his inards. But after six years, I managed. Don't worry, he thinks of you as neutral. But I really like you! I have not had a girly friend since my first year, and even they didn't really like me! The guys are great, but everyone needs a feminine touch." She said, grinning even wider than before. "So, how 'bout you, why arent you like the person everyone believed you to be?" She asked curiously.

Virginia thought about it for a second, then decided that she could tell Pansy. "Well, it started in my third year..."

_Author's note: HAHA! Well this is another shorty, because I never really meant ot continue with this story, but since I can see you guys like it, I am going to continue with it, but since I had no plans to continue, I am having a little writers block...hopefully it will unblock, but here is this little chapter for you!..by the way, I am sorry for the spelling errors, but my spell check ran away...and I cant find it... **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Blackness

_Author's note: Hey, here is my new chapter, once again I am sorry for spelling errors, but my spell check is still gone. Last chapter I also said that Ginny was in Arithmacy class, but what I really meant was Ancient Runes :P. Back to the story._

_**Chapter 5** _

"...It may not seem like much, but well I started thinking about things, I started noticing the smaller things that make up the big things." Ginny explained. "Like you know my pitiful crush on Potter, everyone knew about that, well I realized there is no point whatsoever to like him, let alone like any guy. I have my life to live, no spend it following someone else's. Then one day, I gave him up completely, because I thought more and more about it, and well I really did not like him at all. Then a few months later, he came and asked me to go to Hogsmede with him, when I declined, do you want to know what he actually said?" Pansy nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"He said, "Gin, I know you have had a crush on me for a pretty long time, and I know you have been trying to hid it, but everyone can see it! There is not point in hiding it. You're just making an even bigger fool of yourself."" She said, while smirking.

"Oh God, what did you do then?"

"I told him to go fuck a goat. Right in front of Cho Chang, the person he really, really liked! That's not all, just really small things, like whenever Potter and my brother would have detention, Granger would come and sit with me, acting like I was her best friend in the world, then the second they were back, she would leave. Or other times in the past, every time I got a new boyfriend, my siblings would make sure that they would only last a few days. They would threaten me and crap, saying I was too little to be having a relationship with anyone. God, they just make me want to barf at their hypocriticalness." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I can see your reasoning. Me personally, I would have blackmailed the lot of them. Or given them a swift kick to where it counts." She smirked. Ginny spit out the milk she was currently drinking, from laughing so hard. They laughed for another ten minutes until they heard the bell ring. They grabbed their books and bid each other farewell. Ginny headed of towards her Care of Magical creatures class.

She was walking right out into the stone courtyard and then suddenly she was veiled in black. She couldn't see, feel, hear or smell anything. She remained like this for a long time. She lost all sense of time. She could have been there for five minutes, and it would seem like an eternity. Until she began to hear something, it was faint at first, then it grew louder and louder. It sounded like the dripping of water. _Drip, drip, drip._

_Author's note: Ooooooh! Suspenseful. Lol, in my dreams. Since I never really liked this story to begin with, I am going to make it a little darker and a lot more exciting...well in my point of view! But anyways, here is another really short chapter...like a total of one and a half pages, and hopefully more will come soon. Plus, I'm writing another story called Cold Blooded, but I only have one review, and I really want more so I can continue much quicker with that one. So if you are nice people you should read it and review me:). **Please Review!** _


	6. Author's note

_Author's note: I am so sorry to all of you who have me on alert or favorite, because I have not updated in a very long time, and I feel even worse getting your hopes up for this chapter, which is nothing but this author's note, which I know it says I'm not supposed to do, but meh... I'm hoping though, that I get out if this anti-writing faze, and I will be back soon...that is if the guilt doesn't get to me first...so, once again I am **SOOOOOO SORRY! **_

_p.s. If you really, really, really want me to write, and are like going to die or something bad like that, then all you have to do is tell me, and I will write another chapter as quickly as I can._


	7. Her arrival

_Author's note: Hey, it's been a long time, and I am sorry, I just have been updating my other fic for this one and temporarily forgot where I was going with this one, but now I remember! So here is chapter six I think, hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter 6**_

At first she didn't even know what was happening. She wasn't really _in _her body, just a spectator (even though she can't really see anything...yet...). She felt rather light, but the cold air started to bite at her, and she came back to her mind. She started getting scared, feeling around on the ground but no matter how far she went, she could only feel what she knew to be stone floor.

She stood up wobbly, her senses completely thrown of by the darkness. But the dripping continued, and she searched for the source, having nothing else to do at the moment even if she could.

After a bit of wandering around in the darkness, she found it. Small drips dropping from what she assumed was a ceiling. She held out her hand in where she thought it was, and a cool drop of what she could only hope was water fell. She smelt it, and was certain it was H2O.

All of a sudden, Ginny could hear approaching voices, and soon enough footsteps. She could make out the voices, but they were definitely there. They grew louder, and louder, until she finally realized they were coming somewhere above her. She didn't know whether to yell out to them, or remain completely still from fear of who they might be.

She remained still.

The footsteps stopped, and so did the voices. In a matter of moments, Ginny was assaulted by a bright light that burned her retinas. She felt her reflects kick in as she dropped to the ground and covered her head/neck.

She heard a harsh laughter from above her, and this time it was completely discernable.

"Look up girl!" they commanded in a deep male voice.

Ginny was too afraid to disobey, so she slowly lifted her head up away from the ground. At first she was confused because she couldn't see and openings on the newly revealed walls, about 30 meters by 30. Then she looked up, and saw a small doorway about 7 feet above the ground, two men were standing in it, looking down upon her menacingly.

One of their faces crumpled with anger and he turned to the other. "This is the wrong girl!" he yelled, causing the shorter one to flinch.

"WHAT?¿!"

"I wanted the Parkinson girl you incompetent fool! And she CLEARLY isn't her!" he continued. The other man was speechless. "I might as well kill her!"

He lifted his wand and had a terrifying glint in his eyes. "Wait!" the second man exclaimed. "Why don't we bring her to our Lord, he may have a use for her, she is a rather pretty one." he said, his eyes filled with lust at the last comment.

The first man, lowered his wand, and without even replying hissed, "Girl! Up here now!"

Ginny was paralyzed with fear. But managed to squeak, "I-I can't" through a sob.

The first one sighed angrily and walked away, and the second one sneered and pulled out his wand, muttering a ,what she could only assume some type of spell obviously because ropes appeared out of thin air, and wrapped around her wrists pulling her up, she tried to struggle, but that only made them tighter. They were now pulling her off the ground, and it felt like her wrists were going rip off and her arms were going to blow out of their sockets. She cried out in pain but the man only laughed.

"Hurry your arse up Black!" Ginny was suddenly dropped on the hard ground at an odd angle for her ankle.

The snap of it echoed.

She let out a strangled cry from deep in her throat as her knees buckled in pain, but the man, "Black", relentlessly pulled her back up. She couldn't hold herself up and fell against him. He shoved her quickly back, and she fell onto the ground once more. "Useless whore! I can't heal worth shit, so you have to do it Zabini!" he spat.

"You think I can! Blindfold her and give her to me." Black quickly complied, and she was once again in a comforting darkness, but she could not hold her sobs in. Out of nowhere, she was slung over what she could only assume to be Blaise's dad's shoulder. They commenced walking and al the bouncing and lack of food started upsetting her stomach, but she was far too afraid to do anything about it.

They continued on for quite some time, a half hour she estimated, before she was handed off to who she assume would be Black. They continued on in the same silence for what she guessed another 30 minutes, until she heard the distinctive opening of a door, and she was quickly dropped to the floor. But thankfully it seemed softer, so that lessened the excruciatingly unbearable pain she expected... even though that's what she was already feeling.

"Heal her, clean her and clothe her. You have half an hour. When you are one, I better be informed immediately." explained Zabini Sr.

"Y-yes Master!" A squeaky voice replied and Ginny knew it had to be a house-elf. She hear the door close once again, and a few moments later, her blindfold was removed and she was met with the sad face of a female elf, a fairly well lit room, the light coming in from a small window near the 10 foot high ceiling, and another door leading out of the room.

Ginny sobbed louder than she had been before, not as scared as what they would do to her now that they were gone.

"Must hurry Miss! Me's Tify, me clean you up now! You go to important meeting! Mustn't be late you." She said, grabbing onto Ginny's hand in her small reptilian hand and placed her other hand on her broken ankle. A faint blue light glowed, and then all the pain in her ankle vanished. The elf now pulled her as well as an elf can, to her feel, and led her though to other door into a small room with a filthy bathtub.

"What meeting?" Ginny blurted out as she got her thoughts back together.

"You meeting my Master's Master! Dark Lord wizard man!" the elf squeaked in fear.

TBC

_Author's note: Well there you have it! This chapter had practically no plot, but I had to set up the next chapter. I hope you liked this, and I hope I will be reviewing in then ear future..._

_p.s. the story will get happier; I just really need to set things up so everything can move into motion._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The ball

**Author's note: **_Well, I'm finally updating! Yay! I have been busy with my other story, but I felt like working on this one for once :P Well, here it is, enjoy!_

_Chapter Seven_

After being bathed, Ginny was dressing in a red dress, wearing black gloved that went up to her elbows. The top half of the dress was designed like a corset and it made her have excessive cleavage, something she dreadfully didn't want, while surrounded by ravenous lust filled deatheaters. The bottom half was lightly pleated and reached all the way down to the floor. The entire dress was a bright blood colour, matching perfectly with her hair. Her hair had in fact been magically curled, and left loose, causing it to fall just about her breasts. She had been made up with the same dark red eye shadow as the dress, and her lips were done in matching red, making her pale face appear even paler.

Ginny caught sight of herself in the mirror and wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of her mother and father, safe at home with her brothers all around her laughing and joking. She was supposed to leave for the 'meeting' at any moment, and was far too frightened to cry. The door opened, and he man who had been the reason for her desolation and invisibility for her years at school. Lucius Malfoy.

He sneered when he saw her back into a corner like a frightened mouse, but walked over to her, giving her nowhere to go. He raised a hand and brought it to her chin, causing her to look into his cold, steely eyes.

"Who would have known a Weasley could be beautiful." he said, then grabbed her forearm, and pulled her out of the room, and Ginny was surprised to see they were now in a grand furnished room, with magnificent detailed portraits, and statues of all sorts of magical creatures. She would have been impressed had she not been fearing for her life. She was pulled along across the room, and Lucius brought her through a pair of doors that reached to the twenty foot ceiling. When he opened the door, Ginny actually let out a gasp.

Inside was an enormous ball room, more than twice the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, and hundreds of people, whom were all wearing decorative masks, were dancing. All wearing black, even the women. All wearing ominous black masks, covering their eyes.

Ginny looked over a Lucius, and he was just placing his mask on his face. He linked arms with her, and led her in. They were in the middle of the hall, and he placed his hand on her waist, and his other on her side directly under her armpit. By now she was so frightened, all she could do was play along. He brought her closer as they danced, and he whispered in her ear. "This is the Zabini Halloween Ball. You will do good to hold your tongue." and he moved his head back, and Ginny was sick to her stomach knowing that this was a Halloween ball, and she had been captured a few weeks into September. 'I must have been in a magical slumber.' she concluded as they danced.

Minutes later, Lucius let go of her and walked away, melding into the crowed. Ginny stood their confused, and it didn't make anything better that she was wearing a bright red dress, wearing no face mask. She almost got the courage to walk around, until someone came up to her, and started to dance with her.

This phenomenon happened for almost an hour, and Ginny was feeling extremely light headed, and the dancers kept coming. Until all of a sudden, the music stopped, and every single person in the ball room, dropped to his or her knees, and bent low enough to have their nose touch the ground. Ginny was now the only on standing in the entire room, and she stood out even more.

She spun around trying to figure out why all of them had gone to their knees, even though she knew there could be only one reason.

She soon found the source, as she looked towards the entrance she had come in by. Standing there was a man wearing a dark robe, with the hood pulled down over the face, but Ginny heard its hissing.

"Virginia! What a pleassssure to have you in our company." it hissed, and raised its 'hand', and Ginny was suddenly right in front of him, at the entrance. It raised its hand once again, only this time used it to stroke her face. _His _flesh felt like ice water, and she even noticed that he didn't have any nails on his fingers. She shuddered at his touch and he laughed. Ginny sorely wished he hadn't, because it made her blood run cold.

"It looks like out guest is tired Zabini. You will take her to her room, and be sure the young one gets his reward." Ginny was so afraid at the moment, she thought she was going to barf. It settled deep in her mind, that she was never going to get out of here.

Sr. Zabini grabbed her by the arm, and took her out of the hall, but by a different entrance than she had come in by, and she was led down so many hallways, that if she ever did find her way out, she would never make it through this labyrinth of a house. He finally stopped at a room, opened the door, and before Ginny registered what was happening, she had been thrown roughly onto the floor in the room, and she yelp in pain.

"I didn't permit you to make a sound, Filth." she snarled, kicking her in the stomach, then walking out, and locking the door magically.

She lay on the carpeted floor whimpering for a good twenty minutes, clutching her stomach, but the pain subsided, and she mad an attempt to stand up. She got to her feet, but doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She felt the acid in her stomach rush up her throat, and Ginny started vomiting, but since she hadn't had any food for who knows how long, nothing came up but a few drips of internal body acid. Her head cleared a bit, and she looked around at the room for the first time. There wasn't much in it, only a large bed in the centre and walls of dark blue. Ginny sank to the floor and curled up in the fetal position, before she heard voices out side her door. At first they were quiet, but the nearer they got, the louder they got.

"Son, here is your early birthday gift. This one is a sure beauty." she heard one say.

The other replied, "I'm sure father, thank you." then she heard one of them walk away, and the door creaked open. A fairly well built man of about her age walked in, wearing the uniform black robes, and black mask. He pulled it off quickly, and she recognized him immediately, as he did her.

"_Virginia?_"

TBC

**Author's note: **_Well, there you have it! It's really short, but well, it's better than nothing. I hope you like that cliffy, and I hope you all review! _


	9. Goodbye

**Author's note: **_Oh my gosh everyone! It has been so long!! I feel terrible, but these past few months have been dreadful! But I will reward you all for waiting with a fairly long chapter...well long then the normal ones! Okay guys, enough talk from me, here you are! Enjoy!!_

_P.s. Ahahaha, I was looking at my stats, and was sort of surprised that my story wasn't getting anymore hits or reviews, so I decided to check it out, and I realized I had posted this chapter in the wrong story! My bad, but yeah, here it is!!!!!_

-----

Chapter Eight

-----

Blaise ran over to her, but she used her arms and feet to scamper away from him, afraid for her life. His eyes flashed with obvious hurt, but quickly turned to understanding. She watched him, trembling uncontrollably, as he pulled his wand out slowly. She flinched and covered her face with her bony hands.

Nothing happened, but she heard the clatter of something fall to the floor. She peered through the cracks in her fingers and saw his wand on the ground, and his hands out in front of him, to reassure her that he was unarmed. She couldn't help but suck in a breath of relief.

When he saw that she had seen his actions, he spoke again, softly and comforting. "Virginia, it's alright. I won't hurt you." She unconsciously shook her head at his words, but still he continued. "Virginia... Ginny... Please believe me... Please." He pleaded.

Her whole body gave a tremor and she let her hands fall to her sides. "Help me." She whispered tearfully through her silent sobs. It was then that he rushed towards her, and she didn't shrink away. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and released her sobs from her throat. He wrapped his arms around her tighter than before, and finally managed to pull her obscenely light frame onto his lap, where he did everything in his power to sooth her quivering. He couldn't help but stroke her hair and plant a light kiss to the top of her head, this seemed to comfort her slightly, as her body soon became nothing but shivers, and her sobs turned to loud sniffles. He loosened his grip on her and leaned back to meet her bloodshot eyes. "That's better isn't it." He said with a light smile and affectionately wiped the tears from her face.

"Ginny, you must have a lot of questions and I will assure you that they will be answered, but not now. Right now you need to regain some strength because you still have a lot more ahead of you." He said solemnly and he saw her eyes brim over with tears once more. "You need some rest... Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He reassured her, and the tears sunk back into her eyes.

He helped her up carefully, and walked her over to the bed, where she snuggled under the covers, and curled up into the fetal position. Blaise stood up and turned away, but her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me alone." She whispered. He turned and saw her staring wide eyed at him, and he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I won't leave you." She shut her eyes, and shifted so she could rest her head on his lap. A few minutes went by in absolutes silence. Blaise continued to run his fingers through her hair, and so quietly, he almost missed it, she spoke out again.

"They wanted Pansy... Not me."

He lowered his hand and stroked her arm. "I know Ginny... I know..." Another few minutes passed by when he was sure she had fallen asleep, he cautiously shifted his body out from underneath her, and quietly opened the door to the room, and slipped out to the empty hallway.

"Orren!" He called in a normal voice and a small house elf appeared before him.

"Yes my Master?" It asked without fear or anxiety.

"I need you to fetch my friend Draco Malfoy. You must not tell a soul what for, just tell him to meet me here, and make sure to tell him it's urgent and his haste is required... Nothing else." With that the elf bowed, and vanished with a faint _pop_.

He walked back in the room, and sat down in his spot at the edge of the bed and almost as if it were merely his presence, her body loosened, and her eyes unclenched. She was still asleep though, and he was thankful.

Not five minutes later, a loud knocking erupted through the room, and he was surprised that she remained in slumber. He rushed to the door, knowing who it was, and opened it a bit, then slipped out, coming face to face with a paler than usual Draco.

"What's happening? What's wrong? You damned elf made it seem like you were dying!" He said, slightly flushed.

"Would you quiet down!?" He hissed.

"What is it?" He said hesitantly, he had never seen his calm, composed friend so wound up.

"You need to be quiet, come and see for yourself." He said, and then slowly opened the door. He walked in, and Draco followed quickly, shutting the door behind him. He looked around in the dark room, not noticing anything out of place and then he turned his eyes to the bed and saw the small lump at the side of it.

"...Who is that?" He asked cautiously, turning to Blaise for the answer to his question.

"Virginia. Virginia Weasley." He whispered and Draco actually stepped back in shock. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Has anything happened to her?"

"No, she's been in a magic encased coma for over a month and I'm surprised she has even managed to stay awake for this long."

"Nothing else... No one _got_ to her did they?"

"No... I was to be the first." He revealed, lowering his eyes in shame. They stared at the sleeping form for a moment in awkward silence, and then Draco spoke up again.

"Voldemort... He doesn't know about her and what happened four years ago... Lucius never told him."

"We have to get her out of here Draco. She can go with Pansy and hide. As far as the rest of the world knows, she's dead."

"Blaise, if we do this, you won't be able to stay here. This is your final chance; you've angered _him _enough... He'll kill you... And he'll take your sister, and _try _to take me. Are you sure about this?" He said, looking into Blaise's crystal green eyes, with his own piercing gray, for any sign of doubt, when he found none, he sighed. "I guess this is goodbye." He whispered and for the first time in his life, he felt tears glaze his eyes, and he was not ashamed.

"Yeah..." And in a second, both of them were hugging each other tightly. "Goodbye Draco, I never thought we'd have to do this when we were younger, but as I grew up, a part of me always knew this would happen."

They pulled apart at last, at last, and Draco finally said in a more composed tone, "If I make it out, I will come to find you, but don't keep your hopes up Blaise..." The room was deathly silent once more, and Draco decided it was his time to leave, so he turned around, but turned back abruptly. "Take care of them Blaise, and tell Pansy I... Just tell her I love her and wish I could see her get out of all this and be happy... She deserves it..."

Blaise let out a distorted laugh. "Your not dead yet mate!" Then his tone sobered. "But I will... You'll make it out though, so there's not point." The Draco smiled sadly and turned without another look or word.

Blaise stood and watched his best and first friend leave to almost certain death for helping him and he could do nothing but stare and let his eyes fill with tears of sadness and regret. He could do nothing else though, so he sat down on the chair beside the bed and watch Virginia fight with her night terrors.

He had until past dawn to let her sleep and then they were off. Soon he was lost in his thoughts of then, but a muffled whimper brought him back to his senses.

He looked over at Ginny, and she was rolling around in the bed, mumbling and whimpering in fear. He watched for a moment longer, until he brought himself to do something of it, and calm her down, but as soon as his hand came in contact with the skin of her arm, she started thrashing around. As she freed her head from the blankets, she called out in a strained voice for help. He stepped back, unsure of what to do, so all he did was watch.

"Harry! Ron, help! Please, Mom!!! Help please!" She began sobbing, but she stopped thrashing, and curled in a tight ball. "Blaise! Please!" She pleaded, and at first Blaise was stunned to here his own name, but he took action soon after.

He climbed onto the bed and went up to her, placing his hands on her arm. "Ginny, shhh. It's me, it's Blaise. I'm here, its okay. You're safe... You're safe." After a moment of comforting, she quieted down again, but had moved herself to cling onto his arm with a steely grip. She seemed completely calm again, and Blaise was almost certain that she needed him to be near. So he lay down beside her and pulled her to his chest where she nuzzled in quite comfortably. He sighed when he thought of what would be happening in five hours.

TBC!!!!!

**Author's note: **_Well there is chapter eight for you guys! This one isn't THAT long, but longer than the last... It took me a few hours to write, and I probably have a few spelling mistakes here and there, but I wanted to get this posted as fast as I could for you all! I really hope you liked it, and please take time to review!_


End file.
